50 Shades of Rey
by beqlava
Summary: Rey seeks justice.


"Please, I always gave a fair wage..." the pathetic, wrinkled man pleaded. It looked like he had more to say but the red lightsaber cut him off, and in half. The smell of ozone and cauterized meat visibly engulfed her, and amplified the revenge. "It took too long to serve, but this is justice." she thought, sheathing her weapon. The old corpse slapped neatly on the ground, which was fortunate because she liked everything to be immaculate. She'll never again wear filthy rags scavenged from the desert. In their place, she wears black, silk robes, fabric removed from the shoulders and elbows, worn tight enough to distract her enemies but loose enough to hide her armor. Even her old silver lightsaber was dismantled and reconstructed in an extravagant, black build, trimmed with gold. "Show your power over others in as many ways as you can." her former Master once said, and she took it to heart. The jewels in her braided hair jingled pleasantly as she cocked her head to the side and smiled at the plump creature she had slain.

Unkar Plutt was an asshole who had been ripping people off for years. The galaxy would suffer one less slum lord preying on decent, hard working people. She was always kind, but now she had the fortune to share her good will with everyone. A long time ago, some wise people taught her that with great power came great responsibility. Well, she had power now, thanks to her former Master, and she took it upon herself to be responsible for the small folk. If not for her benevolence they would drown to death in the pits dug by snakes, thieves and fat-cats, who controlled them with chains and debt. But not poor Unkar, at least not anymore. His debt had just been repaid, and Rey could enjoy a shorter list of disagreeable bastards who had wronged her in the past.

"Reprocess the body, and let the people ransack this place. We're done here." she commanded the trooper sergeant behind her without looking. She wanted to put Jakku behind her now that everyone who had crossed her on this sandpit was dead. Pushing past her guards and clipping into her transport, she considered her next heading. There were some prisoners that swore Chewbacca was hiding from her on Kashyyyk. She figured the wookie wouldn't be running around much anymore since the Millennium Falcon had been smashed against some asteroids last year - that was a difficult accomplishment, but well worth the effort. It would feel great to put an end to that bellowing furball once and for all.

Rey's transport left the planet's surface and made its way to the Vindication - a capital cruiser run by a newbie captain whose name she couldn't remember. Maybe she could send his new orders by droid so she could have personal time to celebrate her victory today? The year had just started and already she had dealt with countless pirates, resistance stragglers, Poe, and presently, Unkar. She laughed silently at the memory of Poe's X-Wing erupting in a fireball shortly after takeoff. That was a tough plot, involving a lot of credits and betrayal. A reward was due. "I'll see him later tonight." Rey thought to herself as the transport lifted off.

The lock on the crew quarters unlatched with a clank, and the door jerked completely open. Rey scanned the dark room for any threat and entered casually without letting her guard down. He was sitting at his little dining table, his back towards her, crumbs of rations peppered the floor by his bare feet. He only ever wore an old pair of black pants she captured him in, faded and ripped. She announced herself by shaking her head and jingling the braided gems in an ironically cheerful manner. She wanted that sound to be her little card, a way to let everyone know she was here, happy and ready for anything. Kylo didn't move from his seat, and didn't even acknowledge her with a grumpy grunt.

"Hi honey! I've gotten so much done since we last saw each other! Have you been busy, too?" Rey's sarcasm was another playful weapon she couldn't resist when the opportunity arose. She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned by his ear, "We're heading to Kashyyyk soon. Would you like to kill that wookie who shot you back on Starkiller Base?"

He wouldn't play her games, he had to resist her this time. Should he say nothing or act like he didn't care about Chewbacca? They must have been drugging his food to make thinking difficult, even his connection to the Force was fuzzy now. But it was eat or starve to death, and he could at least wait for an opportunity to escape. In the meantime he would try and save his friend, "Don't hurt Chewbacca..." was all he could think to say. Stupid. Rey would see his compassion for Chewie as a weakness, and he had to be strong to get out of here. Predictably, she just laughed at him, "Well what you want has nothing to do with anything anymore! Come on, I'm trying to offer you a favor… or two..." she held his shoulder with one hand while the other rubbed his cock through his pants.

Had it been months of this, or years? It was hard to keep track of time. She leaned in and her lips just started to brush his ear but he pulled away. "What is it, baby?" Rey smirked, "does it have a bad motivator?" Kylo hated her jokes, "She's only playing with me. This isn't real." he tried to convince himself. But with the combinations of drugs, solitude and her insistence, it would become impossible to resist. "Rey, stop. I taught you better." he argued unconvincingly. If she was upset at his rebellion she didn't show it. Instead she held him by the arm and argued back, "You taught me more than you knew, that's true. But you only used me to help betray Snoke. Now that I'm the master I only want to make you happy, which means my motives are more pure than yours."

Kylo was sure that had to be a twisted lie, but it seemed so straightforward. Memories of Snoke surfaced with his name and with them came all the rest. Mother sending him to Luke for Jedi training. Snoke revealing how he would threaten the galaxy. And Dad. That was the most difficult thing he had ever done, but murdering someone he loved was the key to embracing the Dark side, which was the only way to get to Snoke. Han understood this and sacrificed everything to help Kylo destroy that monster. Even his grandfather died destroying his evil master, and Kylo needed to follow in those footsteps for the sake of the galaxy. But Rey…

She felt his sadness, and it flooded him with fear and weakness. Pushing him now would lead to tears, and that's not where she wanted this night to go. "It's alright," she sighed gently, "no tricks today, no anger. Look at me, I'm your friend." She had said that so many times she didn't know if it was a lie anymore. Maybe it didn't matter, maybe what they had was past lies at this point. Or maybe she had lied to herself so much that she believed the façade. But in the end, who cares? Rey knew what she wanted and she would get it no matter what it did to her.

He did as she asked and looked into her eyes. Her hair and piercings might have distracted someone else but Kylo saw his old student again. He once tried to convince her to wear a dark metal mask to intimidate others. She wouldn't have it. He noticed too late that she constructed an invisible helmet instead, and it was more effective than his clunky tin can could ever be. Now it melted away and she was washed and bare. Their shared experiences had forged a deep bond of trust between them. He remembered when she agreed to train under him, and how quickly her control of the Force grew until they faced Snoke together. Maybe too quickly? She surpassed him days after Snoke died, and it took him too long to notice that she was the one being saluted by the New Order generals. She was never slowed by the conflict between Light and Dark as he had been, it always came so easily to her.

Rey felt the situation turning in a more suitable direction. "That's right, come here…" she whispered and pulled him closer to her. She liked the way his lips felt, and risked a little aggression by pulling his chest into hers. "This is what I want, you opened and exposed…" she convinced herself, but it was exhilarating to be just as opened and exposed as he was. "Undress me." she commanded. Or did she only ask? Regardless, Kylo's hand held her neck and tightly ran down her shoulders slipping off the robe. The armor underneath was more complicated to remove, but Kylo unclipped it from her body in a smooth motion, muscle memory from so many encounters before. Rey lifted her head to the air and smiled as her breasts relaxed freely.

Kylo didn't want to wait anymore, and he didn't care if it was just mind tricks, loneliness or true and honest love. He dug his face into her nape and closed his eyes, feeling the only person in the galaxy who understood him - maybe too well. "Sometimes I wonder if things would have been better if you never accepted my offer to train you…" he revealed almost in a whimper. "Better for who?" Rey questioned quietly. Obviously she was the greatest thing to happen to him. Without her, he couldn't have accomplished his only real life goal, Snoke's demise. "I can help him understand." Rey lifted his face to hers, gently put her thumbs over his eyes, and concentrated.

Kylo convinced himself that if he had created a threat greater than Snoke, then that was someone else's problem. He was done fighting and running and being torn apart. The woman in front of him was the greatest thing the galaxy had next to a hero, and right now she was entirely his, practically naked and vulnerable. She needed him, and he wanted her. Standing up he lifted her onto his table and kissed her down to her waist. "Yes, that's what I want…" she anticipated. All Kylo could think about was taking what was offered to him, and he was more aggressive in getting the rest of her clothes off.


End file.
